Needed
by Ms.LoganHenderson
Summary: The Moments when Kid Flash needs Flash. With a bit of Batman and Robin XD Sorry if my spelling or anything is weird.


**N****e****e****d****e****d**

**I know that Barry/Flash is not really Wally's Dad, he's his Uncle, but I wanted Barry to act like more of a father to Wally then his actually father. **

**Chapter 1: Simulation **

**Wally's POV**

**I was heartbroken. I just saw my Uncle and Aunt, who were like my Dad and Mom (my real parent are jerks) just die in front of my eyes. I mean I knew that it was just a simulation, but it still hurt. We then went to superman's fortress of solitude, where I watched my secret love interest die. **

"**Their dead every one of them, if it's the last thing I do," I had Shouted. I began to doubt that this is a simulation, because Artemis is now dead. That means both my Aunt and Uncle really are dead.**

**Me, Robin, Miss Martian, and Martian Man hunter where in the mother ship. I was just told that Martian Man hunter couldn't sense Flash or Artemis. I'm depressed now. They're really gone? They can't be. I still have to tell Artemis that I like her. I still have to tell Aunt Iris were I hid the stash of food under my bed. I'll never be able to go on patrol with Uncle Barry, or tell him that I think of him as a father. Robin and me then set up explosions on main heart and started to count down. On our way out, we were trapped and surrounded. Robin orders Miss Martian and Martian Man hunter away, and said we'll follow as soon as we blew through the closed door. But with only nine seconds left until the charges go off, Robin or me makes no attempt at blowing the door. We were caught in the explosion. I could feel the fire from the explosion. The one thing I thought is that I'll get to see my Aunt and Uncle again.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Then I woke up.**

**I wasn't dead?**

**But I died in a fiery explosion… that means Uncle Barry and Artemis are okay so is Aunt Iris. **

**I sat up from the table and saw that everyone was up. I think I might have started to cry when I saw Artemis was okay. Robin looked over at me and sent me a look that read 'Dude, your crying?!' then I sent him one back saying 'Dude, so are you!' even though no one saw his eyes because of his glasses, I being his best friend, knew when he cried. All I want to do was to go home to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and make sure they were okay. I got haft that wish true.**

_**Recognized: Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Aqua man 06, Black Canary 13, Superman 01**_

"**I called all your mentor's when thing started to go bad, Robin lets head back to the bat-cave," Batman said in a not so Batman like voice, more of a Bruce Wayne voice. Robin nodded his head, but not making any sign to move. Sighing Batman walked over to him, "de ce ai făcut asta pentru mine! Nu ştii cum a fost sfâşietor pentru a vedea vei muri chiar acolo, în faţa mea! A fost ca uitam sa cada! Dar aceasta nu a fost le! Tata Te-am ratat! ai promis că nu au fost niciodată de gând să plece, dar ai făcut!**

(**Why did you do this to me? Do you know how heartbreaking it was to see you die right there in front of me! it was like watching them fall! but it was you not them! Dad I missed you! You promised you were never going to leave but you did!) Picking him up robin looked at him, "De ce?" (Why?) Batman looked down at his son, **

"**Sunt pasăre copil atât de rău că nu a vrut acest lucru să se întâmple, simularea a ieşit de sub control, dacă i-ar fi putut opri acest lucru, atunci i-ar avea.**

**(I'm so sorry baby bird i didn't want this to happen, the simulation went out of control, if i could have stop this then i would have.) **

**Robin sobbed harder into Batman's chest.**

"**Te iubesc Tati nu face niciodată că-mi din nou!( I love You Daddy don't ever do that to me again!) Batman looked down lovingly at his son "Dvs. de micul meu Robin i-ar lua un glont pentru a vă proteja de la calea Harms. Te iubesc şi eu, Fiul (Your my little Robin i would take a bullet to protect you from harm's way. I Love You Too, Son) Batman said. He then took Robin to the zeta-beam and went to the bat cave. **

**Flash then sped to me, he looked worried,**

"**You okay Kid," He asked. I shook my head no. He then saw that I was crying, he gave me a hug and leaned any said, "I'm not going to carry you in front of your girlfriend," he whispered. My eyes go wide and I start to blush.**

"**Uncle **_**Barry**_**!" I whispered yelled.**

**I then sped to the zeta-beam, were we then went to Central City. We stop outside and I was pulled into a hug by my uncle, I then start to cry harder. **

"**Do you want to talk about it," My Uncle asked. I shook my head. **

"**Do you what to do get food?" He asked me. I nodded my head. He laughed. We then sped to the nearest diner that was open that and was an all you can eat buffet.**

**Chapter 2:**


End file.
